


unbruise, unbloody, wash away the stain

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Aftercare, Communication, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Love Hotels, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My Hot And Controversial Take™ on these characters, Nothing worse than what's in source, Re write of the love hotel, Retelling, Rewrite, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Warnings at the beginning of the chapters!!, [gets on a soap box] consent is important you fuckers, basically taking all the gross things out and expanding upon the scenes with some of my headcanons, im so sorry this is a mess, just a lot of safety stuff!!! It's important!!!!, like healthy relationships should be!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: unlock my loveand set me freecome fill me upwith ecstasyIt's my city now, kodaka.





	unbruise, unbloody, wash away the stain

**Author's Note:**

> I hate hate hate! Some of the love hotels, so take this rewrite of them. I'll be doing everyone, probably, becides maybe kiyo. I... don't want to think about his love hotel event in canon, it makes me sick. 
> 
> Anyways I hate kodaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't wanna be a human anymore, I'm done...._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Shirogane tsumugi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> \- endgame spoilers  
> \- past unhealthy coping mechanisms / recovery from unhealthy coping mechanisms
> 
> This is a hurt/comfort chapter more than anything. It's not really sexual, just kinda depressing. The love hotel isn't really always sexual in game, so I'm taking some liberties: It's a fantasy- an "ideal love". An "ideal relationship". And not all love is sexual, or even romantic. You could see this as romantic here though, if you really want. I hc shirogane as a big ol' lesbian, but eh, it's very possible she's bi and/or pan. Hopefully the other chapters won't be as sad as this one!!! You never know though, this game is seriously depressing, and it seems all I can ever write is angst.

She was spread out on the bed, when he saw her– head turned sideways, hair falling into her face. Her hands were next to her hair, as if they wanted to move up to a surrender, but couldn't. She looked like a doll—no, a puppet with strings just cut, falling without anything to support itonly her shallow breathing proving that she was living.

Her unblinking, unmoving eyes were filled with tears, pouring out in droplets. She looks at nothing, and he reaches out to her, concerned.

"They canceled it."

Her voice has a finality to it that makes him stop in his tracks, dead. She repeats herself, anger leaking in, urgency,  _"they canceled it."_

(Danganronpa. Danganronpa. Danganronpa.)

Suddenly, she's ramming into him, sobbing openly, clutching his shirt. Shocked, his arms slowly wrap around her. Distantly, he wonders what sort of fantasy this is. Why would she want to lose something so important to her?

(its the same reason she wants to watch something that broke and broke and broke her)

His hands go to her head, fingers tuning through her hair as he shushed her. _It's ok, it's ok, it's ok,_ a mantra. He didn't know if what he was saying was true.

Her tears dry up. Her voice is hoarsed.

"They canceled it, its gone. I'll never get more episodes," briefly, he thinks that crying over a show is a bit much, but something inside him hisses at the thought, "I'll never see more of her." 

"More of her?"  

"Junko... a goddess."

Her eyes go far, tenderness in her eyes. It doesn't look right, and he feels the need to run run run.

"I think.... I love her. It's so funny. She's not even real, is she?"

(he needs to get away right now.)

Her voice almost is pitiful, "I always fall in love with fiction."

(he relates, but he doesn't know why.)

"Is... there's a lot of people out there, maybe there's someone like her?"

_**Anger--** _

" _No!_ You don't understand! She one of a kind!" 

He freezes, fear gripping him again, until her tense shoulders slump.

"I just..."

She sighs.

"Is there... is there anyone else you like..?" He is hesitant, possibly afraid of upsetting her, possibly afraid of her reaction.

"Her... the girl I dream about. I told you about her, didn't I? But she's just a character my mind came up with... maybe if I gor picked for this seasons director, I could have made her a reality, but..." 

(pink eyes. blonde hair. a sweet smile.)

(she was the first one executed.)

A terrible thought grips her–

"You're real, aren't you? Please tell me you're real." 

(No one is ever real, only fiction fiction fiction. She is surrounded by fiction.)

"Please tell me you'll stay."

_("No one ever stays, I'm so lonely--")_

His hands still, before continuing. 

"I'm real," he lies without knowing, "I'm here."

Her voice is quiet, almost not there. 

"All I ever wanted was someone to be there..."

(In the morning, she forgets, continuing the stitches on her costume of a false god, his friends blood on her hands.)


End file.
